


Crawling Back To You

by nathyfaith



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grant Ward Redemption, Skye and Ward sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, Skye is completely in love with her ex-SO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ward comes back to the team the transition goes smoothly, FitzSimmons are more then ready to accept him again after all the sessions and talks in therapy he went, Trip volunteers to pick him up and Skye can't wait to see him again.</p><p>It's been a while and Skye is starting to grow anxious around him. </p><p>A mission is about to change everything and put the two old lovers back in track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya you all! First smut fic ever, so please bare with me.
> 
> Thank you so much for the challenge and for being my crazy beloved friends Anuna, CaptainSummerDay, Fewtimes, SassySnow1988, Ldjkitten74 and everyone in our SWW chat. 
> 
> _little_angry_kitten18 my cutie Greek friend! thank you so much for beta reading this fic and giving me amazing tips ;) I love you so much!!_

_**“Crawling back to you** _   
_**Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?** _   
_**Cause I always do** _   
_**Baby, I'm too** _   
_**Busy being yours to fall for somebody new** _   
_**Now I've thought it through** _   
_**Crawling back to you” Arctic Monkeys** _

It had been a long year, in which Ward spent most of his time atoning for his sins by helping to destroy any Hydra cells and working on his own mental health. It wasn't easy. Garrett had messed him up a lot, but with the therapy and the help of his old boss, now the Director of the new SHIELD, he was raising up.

It surprised him to discover that he was indeed a freaking geek. In a small space of time he had bought comics, DVD’s, an _Avengers_ sweater, and God forbid anyone find out he had a collection of nerdy books from _‘Harry Potter’_ to the _‘Game of Thrones’_ series.

He didn't mind going back to the team, not at all. He had spoken with Fitz at least ten times — be it by cellphone or Skype — where he usually would said he was sorry even though Fitz had forgiven him already.

He didn’t mind Trip or Simmons either. They both had understood his actions after they had time to digest everything that had been inserted on his large file. They were in the same level as Fitz. Which meant he would go to hell for them.

Coulson and May, they were an entirely other subjects and he didn’t mind being under their command again. He knew he was going to be walking on eggshells around the older woman. Whenever he was alone with either Coulson or May, he found himself wishing to leave the room.

Nowadays he usually counted backwards to ten breathing in and out slowly; it was a technique his therapist had taught him to overcome his anxiety around his commanders. Ward still remembered the episode he had after his first contact with Coulson and the long discussion his therapist Mrs. Pansley, had with him after it resulting in an interesting discovery for both of them, Ward finally discovering that the fear he felt around Coulson and May was a residue of past scars. Scars that made Ward think that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be enough.

In a blink of an eye, he could disappoint and fail them, that with a snap of someone’s fingers they could die and he would have to do what he so painfully wish not to, which was to pick up the pieces. For his therapist, she finally manage to see a bit of the terrified child hidden inside the strong man he posed to be. So much for trusting himself.

As for Skye? Did he even dare think about that damn rookie of his? Probably not his rookie anymore, but in his eyes she would always be _his_ rookie.

He finished packing his bag and looked around his room again. It was weird. So weird to think that his brother, sister and grandmother had accept him back with open arms and healed hearts. To be able to connect to his blood family again, to heal; it had been essential.

“Grant! The car is here!” His grandmother called from downstairs. Grant descended the stairs and kissed her cheeks giving her a tight hug. He was already halfway to the car when she said, “Don’t forget to call when you get there.”

“I won’t, Gramzy!” He called back. In less than a year he was grandma’s favorite little boy again.

“Take care of yourself, please!” Ward nodded as he entered the SUV.

“Hey man, nice lady. Your grandma, right?” Trip said in his usual flirty tone from the driver’s seat.

Ward looked at him dumbfounded, “Hey Trip. That is my Gramzy you’re talking about. Could you please not give the mental images?”

"Whatever you say man, but, you know, just for the record, you really need to get laid." Trip joked.

“And you seriously need a punch in the gut, don’t you?” Ward barked back, a tiny smile on his lips.

The road-trip until the Bus was quite uneventful, they chatted about what Ward had been up to, some missions and their friends. Trip informed him that FitzSimmons were tighter than ever, it was nauseatingly cute and Skye seemed to have fun taking numerous pictures of them whenever they were too distracted.

As they parked inside the Bus, Ward could hear a commotion.

“I said it wasn’t a good idea!” exclaimed Fitz.

“Yes! But the molecules of this diotroxin--” Simmons sighed back, Ward couldn’t understand them, talking over each other like that. He looked around for Skye finding her sitting on the counter kicking her legs lazily. She had her head tilted to the side and her brows furrowed as she studied them.

“Guys! Guys! _FitzSimmons_!” Skye yelled at them as she jumped from the counter and pushed them away from each other.

“Honestly, do I need to tell you to get a room?” she asked them, exasperated.

“Skye!” they scolded her. She rolled her eyes, shook her head and walked toward the stairs, disappearing a second later.

“Hey, you two,” Ward greeted as he entered the lab doors, a tiny smile on his face. Before Ward could even understand what was happening both science babies were hugging him tightly and talking excitedly.

They came up to find Skye immersed in a book, laid on the lounge couch her legs crossed up in the air. Her brows furrowed while she bit her lip.

“Skye?” Trip called, while she turned another page. FitzSimmons smiled at his side and Ward simply watched.

“There’s two pages left, just hang in there, Trip!” Skye murmured, engrossed in her reading.

“Was that a _‘Frozen’_ quote?” Ward questioned.

“No.” Skye said first, and then as she understood the question better she continued, “Of course. I mean, yeah, it was a _‘Frozen’_ quote, Ward.”

She sighed loudly and closed the book as she turned in the couch laying her back on it sighing. “Well, we can _so_ cross off the Nephilim idea, guys.” Skye told them as the last book of the ‘Hush, Hush’ series laid under her hands. “Not a hybrid of a human and an angel. Plus, clearly I’m not asexual, for Christ’s sake, like the Bible says!” She was talking fast while shaking her head dramatically. Her eyes caught Ward and faster than a bullet, she was hugging him for dear life.

“Ward!” she murmured in his chest. He took a moment before enveloping her in his arms as well.

“Hey, Skye,” he answered, his chin resting on top of her head.

“I’m glad you’re back,” she whispered. He nodded, breathing her scent. It comforted and grounded him.

“Okay! Then let’s put your stuff on the new bunk, and we can catch a movie?” Fitz asked happily.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s do it,” Ward said, letting Skye go.

* * *

The next couple of days were like getting back to the old routine. Ward and Skye trained together early in the mornings. Later on, Trip and Ward would work with Fitz, while Skye helped Simmons with hand-to-hand combat.

Small missions had come up from time to time. Pick some weird artifact; visit some politician and expose him and his corrupted system. In one of those missions, Ward had been knocked out; FitzSimmons had lost communications with Trip and Skye, while May and Coulson were unreachable. There was screaming and running, Skye ran back to the compound to find Ward. She called his name aloud, sounding extremely distressed. She found him ducking in a corner, his leg bleeding out. _What an idiot_.

“Ward! Stay down, I’m coming for you.” Ward signalized an _‘okay’_ with his left hand resting his weight on the wall. It didn’t took long for Skye to reach him. Ward's eyes were closed and his breathe was coming too slow for her liking, without a second thought she gave him a tiny slap.

“Ouch, Skye! What was that for?” Ward asked, staring at her.

“Ward.” She said, sighing in relief.  “How is your leg? Can you walk? Do you need me to-” Skye asked, already ripping a part of her cotton V-shirt and tying it around the wound. With her free hand, she patted his forehead pushing away the hair that fell across his face. He watched her mesmerized, his heart swelling.

It was supposed to be an easy job, get in, insert the encrypted pen drive Skye had provided him hours ago and get out.  Except they didn’t count with a security that hadn’t been there when Skye firstly mapped out the compound and its fragilities.  Nor had they count with someone sending a virus to their communications and having Skye working double. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and check it, seeing that her quick thinking had gave them results.

“Come on, let’s go.” Skye said, grabbing Ward’s arm and putting around her shoulders.

 _“Skye, can you hear me?”_ Communications were back, and with it, their engineer’s concerned voice.

“Hey Fitz, I got Ward. He is injured. We are heading back now,” Skye exchanged a look with Ward and together they rose from the dusty floor.

“How did you find me?” Ward questioned, gazing at her.

“Believe me, it was not luck. I inserted a small tracker on your wrist-clock,” she told him, arching an eyebrow defiantly.

“Of course you did.” Ward answered back, shaking his head in amusement.

“Skye! Ward!” Called May running at their direction.

“Where is Coulson?” Ward questioned worriedly.

“I’m here.” Coulson said, appearing on Skye’s side.

“Okay, let’s get the hell out of here.” Coulson encircled Ward’s waist sharing his weight with Skye as they walked to where the Bus was security landed and clothed.

* * *

Three days later, Ward heard sobbing coming from Skye’s room. It was distressing enough that it had woke him. He got up and walked to her bunk, with quick steps. Ward knocked, but as he heard her sobs and mumbles grow in agony, he knew he had to get in. 

After three attempts to access without her password, he recalled that they had gave them cards for emergencies. He ran into his room grabbed his card and slide it on her door opening and entering the barely lightened room.

He kneeled at her side and touched her face with his knuckles, calming her down instantly. Skye sighed in her sleep as she whispered in a terrified tone, _“Grant?”_

He kissed her forehead and said,“Come back to me Skye, you’re safe.” Her hands searched for him in her sleep and he tried not to chuckle. Grant Ward, SHIELD specialist, had learned how to chuckle, thanks to this tiny woman.

Skye opened her eyes, surprised to see him, but too confused and exhausted to discuss. She moved a bit, but Ward, seeing her confusion sat behind her, and gently pulled her body to his. Her tiny form molded against his in seconds as she turned to hug his torso and bury her face in his chest. One of his hands rested in her hair as he lazily played with a lock of her brown curls twirling it on his fingers, while his other hand rested on her lower back, drawing small circles on her exposed skin.

“Grant,” she murmured again, completely relaxed.

“Go back to sleep, Skye. I’ll keep the monsters away,” he told her softly.

“I know. That’s why I love you,” she whispered. Ward stopped his movements for a moment. His breathe caught in his throat. Blinking, he kissed the crown of her head and snuggled closer to her, falling asleep almost instantly lulled by her soft breaths.

In the morning, Ward left before she woke up, not wanting to make things more awkward around them than they already were. Skye felt herself wondering if that was all just a dream. She sat down on the lounge scrubbing her eyes to push away her sleepiness as she yawned. Ward smiled at her cuteness as he held a plate with pancakes in his hands.

“Scoot over, tiny one,” he said teasingly as he sat on her side.

“Can I have some too?” Skye asked, idly lying her head on his shoulder. God, he loved the way she smelled.

“Go make your own, rookie. These are mine,” he said, pretending he was going to eat as he cut a pancake with his fork.

“But Ward,” she whined and he twisted his lips in a smile. “Fine, I ate mine already, here, you can have this ones.” Skye kissed his cheek and grabbed the plate and fork from his hands as she sat straighter and dug in on the pancakes.

“You’re such a child sometimes,” he told her and she hummed as she chewed, distracted by the food.

“Ward? Skye? We have a mission, debrief in fifteen.” Called Coulson as he poured himself some coffee and left the kitchenette.

“And morning is ruined in five seconds. Thanks for this, though; they are delicious,” Skye told Ward as she finished eating. 

Thirty minutes after the debrief and the hacker wasn’t happy. Coulson informed them that they needed to meet a secret contact—how dubious was that — when everything on SHIELD was secret. Why sending her? It could have been May, but _no_ , in Coulson words, and Skye quoted, “ _He likes your type better._ ” She remembered the look on Ward’s eyes at that comment.

May had grinned and told her, _“Dress to kill, if you know what I mean.”_ Oh, she knew exactly what May meant. Therefore, she dressed as she would have dressed in case the meeting was with her stubborn and handsome SO.

A few hours later, they were in some bar in freaking Australia. Skye didn’t seem to mind at all; Ward mused to himself in the corner of the bar sipping on his whiskey. He sighed. Until now, the contact was a no show. It had been an hour. The bar was getting fuller and before long he lost the eye contact he had on his rookie, Trip was at his side a second later.

“Hey man, I don’t know about you, but Skye seems way too comfortable with all those guys surrounding her.” Ward saw red. She was literally flirting. He knew he had no acclaims on her, but they were in a strange city, waiting for a damn secret contact, Coulson be damned, and the love of his life was literally being served on a silver platter. He downed his whiskey in one go and stalked towards her.

“Hey darling, I’ve been looking for you.” Skye turned to see him and smiled. He grabbed her arm, to the outsiders it seemed like a gently touch, but Ward had put some pressure and Skye could feel his pull even underneath her overcoat.

“Shall we go?” he purred.

Skye touched his hand and smiled deviously to the other men around her. A choir of _‘please sweetie don’t go’_ followed them. When they were outside the bar at the hotel corridor Ward released her arm. Skye pouted angrily at him.

“What the heck was that?” she questioned, walking to the elevator and pressing the calling button; if they were going to start a fight, it might be better to be closer to their respective rooms.

“The contact is a no show!” he exclaimed as the elevator doors opened and they both entered. Their postures mimicked one another. Both bore crossed arms and poker faces. None said a word. Their rooms were side by side and Skye was picking her card preparing herself to unlock her bedroom door when the elevator doors opened on their floor again.

A couple extremely drunk passed by them and Ward bit his lip wishing to explain his reaction to her. The lights flickered, in a reflex motion Ward pulled Skye by her hand and entered his room, locking the door. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard outside and the whole block surrounding the hotel was in a pitch.

“What?” Skye hissed at the door looking frustrated while Ward looked smug across the room.

Oh, Skye swore she was going to kill someone. How dare they send her to this ridiculous mission? She thought to herself, her body resting against the wooden door behind her. She wanted to pout harder about it. Her handsome former SO seemed to have accepted their fate as he took off his suit jacket in a leisured movement and placed it behind the back of one of the armchair on the room.

Ward then casually started to fold the sleeves of his shirt over up to his elbow. However, _casually_   was not exactly the word Skye would had used there. He was more like _sensually_ folding his sleeves leaving the muscles of his arms at show. He took his shoes off next, as if accommodating himself. He had to be kidding. _UGH_. She hated him. Except she really didn’t. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured some in a glass while casting a silent glance at Skye as if asking _“_ _Would you like some?_ _”_

Suddenly it was too much. The room wasn’t wide enough, the overcoat she was wearing was too warm and Skye vaguely remembered that Ward hadn’t seen her dress. She cursed everything once more. First this stupid mission and of course those ridiculous cheekbones of Grant's. How dare he be so delicious?

Skye moved away front the door she had been using as a backing since they were locked up, more like ‘set up’by destiny –if she could called this destiny or fate any longer.

Well, she might as well get comfortable, too. Slowly, almost lazily, she unstrapped her black pumps. Holding the pair of heels within her fingers, she walked towards the bed. Ward was rapidly enthralled by her movements, following her petite figure as she quietly let them land on the left side of the bed. His dark chocolate eyes watched her fascinated as she unbuttoned her overcoat little by little. It was as if she was doing everything in her power to drive him to madness. In a quick motion, she took off it off and threw it over the bed.

He sighed. What in the Lord’s name was she even [wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=128379075&.locale=pt-br)? Was that even a dress? Whatever that was, wearing it should be a sin. No, it should be prohibited. It was so incredibly sexy he wished he could rip apart that thing she dared call a dress off her gorgeous body. A moment later with her eyes closed, she took the two crystal pins off her hair letting it fall in waves around her shoulders.

“What?” Her voice brought him out of his stupor. “I honestly would like to know what the heck your problem is, Ward.”She hissed demanding. He could hear the anger in each word she lashed out at him.

“My problem?” Ward asked, raising from his seat.

“Yeah, robot. ‘Cause I’m getting sick of this game. You’re hot then you’re cold.” Skye told him throwing her hands in the air, sighing.

“Are we quoting Katy Perry now, _rookie_?” he teased her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms underneath her chest. _As if that wasn_ _’_ _t distracting at all_.

“You are my problem. You and your shining hair. Your reddish lips. Your stubbornness. You and this thing that you are wearing.”As he spoke, he walked closer to her, his eyes staring intensively at her lips.

“What?” Skye exclaimed dumbstruck. “Now my clothing is a problem as well? What is wrong with my damn dress?” She rested her hands on her hips as she challenged him, moving closer to his body and face.

“Nothing.” He stepped back as he swallowed his nerves. “It just hugs all of your curves. That’s all.”

“Oh.”She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

“There’s the matter of your voice too…” Ward started saying and she turn her back to him.

“Of course.” She sounded hurt. “Anything else that annoys you? The sound of my voice, my body, my clothing.” She bit her lower lip and turned back to watch him.

His brows furrowed and he seemed confused. “Skye? Are you okay?”

“I don’t get it!” she screamed at him, invading his personal space. “I tried, but I’m tired. I need you to take me of this damn pedestal that you’ve created and tell me why you have been so different around me!”

“I…” he started, but closed his mouth, incapable of finishing.

“Do you hate me? Because if the whole me is the problem, then why do you even care? Next time someone decides to shoot me, just let me die,”Skye said strongly, her voice hoarse, her face inches of his.

“What! Are you mad?” he asked her, grasping her arms pulling her even closer to him. His heart was beating harder than he ever thought it was possible. Their breaths mingled as they glanced at one another.

Skye bit her lip and shook her head blinking her eyes to hide the tears that might be forming.

He caressed her cheek gently, his eyes haunted. She recognized that look.

“I just don’t know how to act around you any longer. It’s difficult to say it. I just need you. Desperately.” he confessed, his eyes never leaving hers.

Skye decided words were too much and thought actions would explain so much better what she was feeling. Without a second thought, she cupped his face in her small hands, bringing him down for a kiss.

He lost himself in her warm kiss. His hands were in her hair, pulling and massaging softly. Her scent was intoxicating, something sweet and purely Skye. One of his hands left her hair, trailing down her body, resting on her hips. Skye's arms were hooked behind his neck, her hands lost in his hair as she kissed him hungrily. He grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her up, Skye rapidly hooked her heels against his lower back gaining a better access to his neck, she moaned when he sucked her neck gently.

She kissed his chin and found his mouth again, her hands messing his hair. A groan escaped Ward's mouth when she bit and sucked on his ear lobe. A second later, he pinned her against the wooden door and intertwined his fingers with hers, bringing their arms together over her head. He ravished her neck, kissing, nibbling, and sucking his hands exploring her body. Skye murmured unintelligible things, scratching his back with her nails, lost in the sensations he provoked on her.

"You drive me completely insane," he whispered against her lips. Skye wanted to tear that shirt off him to gain better access to his body, to claim him bit by bit.

"Grant," she cried and he stopped. His head rested between her breasts, his breathing laboured, and his heart beating in compass to hers. In between their making out session, her hands had found his hair and neck again, his desire for her had become pronounced and his hands rested between her tights and her back. They were a mingled mess of bodies.

"Skye?" he called. She laughed. He searched for her face. Her eyes were dark and full of lust, mirroring his.

"Yeah?" she swooshed softly.

"I want you," he told her.

"Then have me." He noticed for a moment that she was commanding, her voice husked with desire. He kissed her and walked her to the bed. They were going to do this properly. He was not going to simply fuck her into oblivion in the hotel door. He could, but he wanted more. He wanted to hear her frustrated moans underneath him, begging him to stop teasing her. He wanted to kiss every little bit of her skin.

He had her in his arms kissing her lips and neck. They were in a tight embrace, too lost in each other.

"Love?" he murmured between kisses. Skye stopped to look at him, surprised by the pet name. He gently put her down, her body sliding sensually against his.

"Is there something wrong? Grant?" she asked, her hands resting on his biceps.

"I just…I can't mess this up, Skye." His hands rested on her hips and he touched his forehead to hers.

“Don’t be silly, you ain’t messing anything up.” Skye licked her lips and sighed. "Grant? Is this the first time you've done this with someone you are in love with?”Her question made him shiver.

He remained quiet. After a second, he hugged her tightly hiding his face on the crook of her neck.

“Grant.” She said his name lovingly as she caressed the hair on the base of his neck. “There’s absolutely nothing you could do to make this wrong.”

“I love you,” he whispered at her. Skye let the tear she had in her eye fell. He looked at her and she held his face in her hands, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his face slowly, his forehead, his eyes, his cheekbones, his chin and finally his lips, she needed to taste him.

His hands found her shoulders as he slid the dress gently from her body. She breathed in anticipation. He suddenly snorted; she looked puzzled.

“You’re actually wearing a bra,” he said in explanation.

“Well, of course I am, silly!” Skye rolled her eyes. Gosh, he was so freaking adorable.

“It’s an invisible back bra, but still…” He was laughing and blushing at her.

“Are we seriously discussing my undergarments?” she said, pushing him playfully with her hands narrowing her eyes. Ward screwed up his nose at her a tiny smile on his lips.

“Well, we could. Your panties are…”

“Shut up and let me take your shirt off. You’re wearing too many clothes.” He quieted down, watching her as she unbuttoned his shirt without a care in the world.

“Skye?” he called. 

“Hmm?” she answered finishing the last button, opening the shirt and sliding it off him. Skye held his wrists on her hands and searched his face with her eyes. He was waiting for her next move.

“Pants off too, or you wanna take them off later?” _Was she challenging him? What was his damn rookie doing?_

“Rookie…” Skye kissed him to shush him up. He was a dork. However, he was her dork. All she had to do was give him the precise motivation.

He was suddenly too busy with his hands and his lips as he laid her down on the bed.

His body covered hers, but Skye didn’t seem to mind as she tried to unbuckle his belt. He laughed while kissing her chest, she was so impatiently trying to complete the task at hand, it was quite adorable. He sat up taking her hands gently and kissing them as he took the belt of himself.

“Seriously? This is such a stupid belt, how did you even—” His lips were on hers again now and she ignored her questioning, lost in the sensations his mouth was providing.

Ward used his hands to open her bra releasing her breasts, a second later his mouth descended over her soft flesh nibbling ever so gently while he teased the other bosom with his hand, Skye arched underneath his touch.

He switched his ministrations nibbling and biting one breast as he caressed the other, Skye encouraged him, touching every bit of his body she could find.

“Ward,” She whined when he kissed between her breasts and ghostly caressed her torso with his hands up and down. His lips trailed down peppering light kisses on her soft skin, making her moan. Skye felt her heart speed up as he gently caressed her thighs when his long fingers found the back of her knee Skye squealed.

He raised his gaze to find hers, a lopsided smile on his lips.

“So, is this one of your pleasure points?” He arched an eyebrow sexily at her.

“I’m ticklish there,”she answered. He crawled over her body to claim her lips again. Sensing her chance Skye flipped them over and pinned him to the bed, proceeding to do precisely what he had done to her so far, and looking for each pleasurable spot she could find. Where he would whine and moan, where he murmured her name in a soft whisper. Skye loved that; that rough whimpering sound escaping his lips every time she did something he liked.

She kissed every little scar he had, trailing some of those with her fingertips, especially the one over his heart. She had been sitting on him, her hand gently touching that particular scar, when Ward noticed the mix of feelings in her face. She bit her lip and at that moment, he sat and captured her lips in a long and sensual kiss laying her down underneath him until he could feel her fear dissipating.

Skye hugged him, keeping him close to her body for a second, his closeness and warm surrounding her in a safety embrace. “I love you,” she breathed at him when his lips lingered over hers.

“So much,” he answered back as he resumed his worship on her body. He found the lace of her panties moments later, sliding them incredibly slow down her legs.

He trailed hot-mouthed kisses up her right leg, Skye bit her lip to suppress a groan, while he laughed as he softly bit her left thigh holding her hips in place as she jerked in surprise.

Not losing his pace, he continued kissing down until he reached her feet, he then crawled up her body again as a hunter would do his prey. He found her eyes as he leaned on his elbows over her. She smiled, moving her calves together, wanting him to stop teasing her so much.

It was as if he was waiting for her to decide the next move. Why? She wondered. A second later watching his eyes she knew the answer. She pulled his elbows making sure his whole weight was on her as she reached between them.

“Skye,” he called, his face buried in the crook of her neck, his breath causing delicious goose bumps on her body.

“Just relax before we get a cramp because you’re been too chivalrous or whatever you’re trying to be. I just need you inside me, I’m literally burning up,”she told him, tugging his underwear down with her small hands, using her feet to slide it down his legs. Ward shivered slightly, her movement calm but sensual at the same time.

He was as ready as she was. He kissed her again and was about to go look for protection when she told him _“_ _I_ _’_ _m on_ _the_ _pill, if that_ _’_ _s okay?_ _”_ as she reached his face with one of her hands caressing lovingly, while with the other one she guided him inside her body. It was like electricity, they both trembled at the first contact.

He teased her entrance with his member as he kissed her hot, long and strong. She tasted like honey, sweet, and he couldn’t get enough of her. Skye pulled him with her leg, making him finally thrust inside her deeper; she whimpered at the contact her moans swallowed by his kiss.

He let her get used to his size before moving again as he caressed her face kissing her forehead. Skye’s hands found his back and she scratched him with her nails the movement making him thrust inside her again and again creating a pace between them.

She pulled him closer to her, grabbing his ass as he pressed his body tightly against hers, holding her nested in his arms. He was so close, so very close. As they rhythmically moved with one another, calling each other’s names, holding moans and groans when one silenced the other with a kiss. Skye could feel how close he was to his own release and sensing he was holding to provoke him she whimpered his name, her voice velvet and breathless.                                

Ward thrust within her tight body again, touching a hot spot inside her making her moan harder, igniting his release. Skye held him, enjoying the weight of his body over hers. She didn't minding their connection at all, even so he left her body after some minutes, resting his face over her heart that was beating as fast as his.

She simply caressed his hair gently and lovingly. He breathed deeply and sought out her lips, kissing her lazily. Skye closed her eyes, enjoying his light touches in her body that was still on fire. He kissed her breasts, then her tummy, making her arch her hips in response, when she least expected it, Ward kissed her exactly where she needed the most.

She moaned loudly, she was dripping wet, which made his job so much easier. Grant raised his deep brown eyes from between her legs meeting Skye’s own chocolate orbs misty by lust and smiled smugly at her. Ward could feel her body tremble with anticipation. He went down on her again, using all his _specialist_ skills.

“Just come here, please…” She murmured lost in pleasure. He snaked himself until he reached her lips again, her taste mingling in their kiss. In a quick motion he rolled them, Skye yelped at the sudden movement, adjusting herself inside his arms. Still kissing her Ward sat up bringing her body closer to his; he let his hand travel down her body until it snaked its way between her legs. Skye groaned at the touch as he pressed a finger against her clit and gently let two digits slide inside her, he claimed her lips as he worked her to her climax, Skye bit his lips as she finally came.

She was still high when she reached for his member guiding him inside her again and letting herself be devoured inch by inch by his cock. Ward watched as the goddess of his dreams rode him slowly and suddenly in a much faster pace stirring up another orgasm from the both of them. They came almost instantly, crying each other’s name. Skye let her head fall back as the orgasm consumed them. Grant kept playing with her hair and kissing her neck until her panting calmed down and he kissed her again.

They stayed joined for several minutes, relishing on finally being together.

“Love?” he called, bringing Skye out from her musings.

She looked at him smiling in his embrace. “I like that pet name.”

“Good,”he murmured, capturing her lips in a peek as he laid her down on the bed and left her body in a slow movement. Skye missed him, almost instantly pulling him towards her before he could walk anywhere.

“I could use a shower now,” he murmured, standing over her body.

“How about later? We can shower and have a repeat of this?” she suggested sensually.

“Scoot over, tiny one,” Ward told her affectionately, bringing the sheets over their bodies.

“Finally I can snuggle you all I want.” Skye told him as he tugged the sheets over them and cuddled her, his face resting on the crook of her neck. The room smelled like sex and the both of them and for once in his whole life, Ward didn’t want to move.

Never in his wildest dreams had he thought a small hacktivist would steal his heart, but there he was and if no one stopped him, one day he would make sure this little woman, his Skye, was his; body, heart and soul.


End file.
